


Deleted Shower Scene

by hugadalek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugadalek/pseuds/hugadalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. It's the shower scene when Cas comes back from Purgatory. He goes in to get clean, Dean joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Shower Scene

“Go.” Sam urged as he and Dean watched Castiel enter the bathroom. He couldn’t see Dean’s face, but he knew his brother well enough to know what he wanted.

Dean only hesitated another moment before following Cas into the bathroom. Distantly he could hear Sam leave the hotel room they were in, but that didn’t matter. He couldn’t focus on anything other than the fact that Cas was back, that Cas was currently in his shower.

He stepped into the bathroom, closing the door as he stripped out of his clothes. Castiel was already in the shower, scrubbing the dirt off of himself from what Dean could see through the steam.

“Cas? I’m coming in.” Dean said even as he was already sliding the shower door open. How in tune they were with each other showed in the way Cas didn’t even flinch as Dean came in.

The angel didn’t even pause while washing himself as he felt Dean step up behind him. It wasn’t until Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist from behind that he paused. Dean could feel Castiel practically deflate in his arms, the angel now leaning back against him.

“I’ve got you Cas.” Dean whispered as he tightened his grip. He took the washcloth from the angel and slowly started to wash the man in his arms gently. He slowly turned Cas in his arms, washing the dirt off of the other man’s face before continuing downward to wash his chest more thoroughly.

“Dean.” Castiel whispered brokenly, not moving as the other man moved the washcloth even further down his body.

“No shh Cas. Let me take care of you.” Dean whispered back as he moved his head to look into Castiel’s eyes. He waited for the angel to nod before leaning in to peck the angel’s lips and continue his trek down the other man’s body.

Dean made sure Castiel was completely clean before he let himself enjoy the other man’s presence. “Missed you Cas.” Dean whispered as he placed soft kisses on the angel’s neck, his mouth drifting downwards at the encouraging moans Castiel let out. He wasn’t normally one to express his feelings or take his time when it came to sex, but Cas was different. Cas was always different for Dean.

Dean didn’t expect Cas to answer, knowing his angel would express his feelings in other ways. Castiel was never good at words and Dean always loved the way he would express himself in actions. He knew that other people saw Castiel as another emotionless robot angel, but over the years he got to see who Cas really was. It had taken awhile, but eventually Dean got through all the angel layers that had the other man a robot. It turned out that Castiel just never had an opportunity to express his feelings about anything, but Dean gave him a reason to.

He could feel the fact that Cas missed him just as much in the way that the other man clutched at his hair as Dean moved his mouth slowly down Castiel’s body. He could hear it in every moan and whimper, in the way Cas breathed out his name when he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot.

Dean didn’t stop his progression down Cas’ body until he reaches the angel’s erection, kneeling in front of him. They had been apart so long that Dean knew this wouldn’t last long. He breathed out softly as he hovered in front of it, smirking at the whimpers that caused.

“So sensitive.” Dean whispered before he took the head into his mouth, moving his mouth down until it was fully into his mouth. He could hear Castiel suck in a breath and felt him tighten his grip even more on his hair. It was painful, but Dean paid it almost no mind as he slowly started to move back and forth over Cas’ cock.

“D-Dean.” Dean heard Castiel moan from above him. He moved his eyes upward, moaning as he took in the sight of Castiel with his head thrown back and a blush spreading across his cheeks and chest. His angel was the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen when like this. Dean loved the way that Castiel would just let himself go, let himself enjoy it and not worry about being a perfect little angel.

Dean closed his eyes again and focused on giving Castiel as much pleasure as possible. The angel deserved it after all they went through in purgatory and what Castiel had to have gone through when Dean left him.

He doubled his efforts at that thought. He couldn’t help the guilt that shot through him at the thought of Castiel in purgatory alone. Dean knew he had to make it up to the angel and figured an amazing blowjob was a good way to start.

Dean moved his head faster over Castiel, moaning and swirling his tongue around as he moved. As he moved upward he licked into the slit, moaning at the taste of precum. He knew Castiel was close by the way his moans got louder and he started tugging roughly on Dean’s hair.

“Dean.” Dean heard Castiel moan as his mouth was filled, Castiel’s hips thrusting forward and hitting the back of his throat as he came. Dean swallowed quickly and pulled off, standing up again.

Dean shook his head as Castiel moved his hand to grab onto Dean’s erection. “No, tonight’s about you.” He whispered softly. Dean shivered when he realized that the water had grown cold in the time it took for Cas to come. “Let’s get out of here and get burgers or something.” Dean suggested, motioning with his head out of the shower.

Dean let Castiel step out of the shower before him, grabbing a towel to first dry Cas and then himself. When they were both dressed, Castiel back in his trench coat, Dean was hit with how much he had missed the angel. He couldn’t help himself as he pulled Castiel close to him again, gripping him in a tight hug.

“I missed you too Dean.” Castiel said quietly as they pulled back. Even though it was said in Cas’ usual emotionless voice, Dean knew that the angel meant it just as much as Dean himself had. Any other person wouldn’t have heard the underlying tones of emotion in Cas’ voice, but Dean did. They both understood each other in ways no one else could.


End file.
